


An unexpected arrival.

by Ninki



Category: Our RP
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninki/pseuds/Ninki
Summary: Jas appears at the door of her friend, and confesses to a series of lies.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	An unexpected arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction to an RP of mine, so it probably won't make any sense. But enjoy!

Saddened by the ending finale of Hollyoaks, Jenny lay on her couch stroking Possum who was mildly interested in the pats, although not giving out one purr. Advertisements were boring and scheduled, showing toothpastes and hair products, things that Jenny were interested in, but already had.  
“You’d think they’d bring out a new flavour or something, rather than promoting the whole ‘oh we make ye teeth white’” Jenny snorted to herself, talking to Possum but knowing she wasn’t interested. A few more ads showed, just the usual vacuum cleaners and new albums by singers who have since lost their popularity.   
“God I wish Ethan was here...He’s been working late quite a lot lately.” Jenny sighed, Possum’s ears pricked up at the sound of ‘Ethan’, and only now begins purring. “Oh you. He’s not here for another..” she looked at the clock, ringing in at quarter to 4, “3 hours... “ she sighed once more, slamming her face in a cushion and slipped her hand off of Possum, making her get up and stretch her butt in Jenny’s hidden face.   
“Why can’t he just take one day off of work like I do.” she moaned into the cushion and groaned at her impatience. Possum waddled over to Jenny, and proceeded to give her a few demanding headbutts.   
“Yeah yeah, I’ll feed you in a minute.” she mumbled, closing her eyes and resting on the couch.

A small knock was presented at the door, making Possum’s ears prick up, assuming it was her favoured human. She jumped off the couch and strolled along to the door, looking up at the window seeing a shadow move across the light. Meowing slightly, Jenny groaned once more and mumbled “I’m coming, I’m coming.” raising from her relaxed state and getting to her feet. Slowly walking to the door, she unlocked it and pulled the latch, opening it to nothing. Possum was equally as confused as Jenny, and went outside along with her owner to see if anyone had walked off. Looking down the street both ways, Jenny concluded that whatever it was, it mustn’t have been important.   
“Come on Possum” she mumbled, opening the door for her to stroll in, and closing it behind her. Before Jenny could turn around, a loud hiss from her pet was heard, and Possum’s ackle heighted as she saw a figure sitting on the couch.   
Jenny slowly turned around, keeping an open mind to try and calm herself, becoming relieved when she saw an old pair of familiar shoes wobbling in the air.   
“Shut the door Jenny, you’re letting a draft in.” Jas spoke, crossing her legs and extending her arms along the back of the couch.   
“What are you doing here Jas? I didn’t invite you in.” Jenny complained, looking her up and down and scoffing at the minimal clothing she’s wearing.  
“You’re right, you didn’t. I invited myself.” she smiled in response, getting up from the couch and making a small huff as she arose. Making her way over to Jenny, she kicked the air towards Possum, making her run into the kitchen, away from the two old friends.  
Sighing and locking the door, Jenny turned the rest of her body to face Jas, and folded her arms at her as she approached. Raising her only hand, Jas gave a little caress of Jenny’s face, making her shiver slightly with her cold hand.   
“I just wanted to visit my friend, is that too bad to ask?” Jas smiled briefly, before giving Jenny a stern look, “Why? Aren’t we friends anymore?” she asked, knowing the answer to her question.   
“Of course we are Jas, it’s just… You’ve been rather mean lately. I don’t know if Reese has changed you, or it’s just how the years have affected your personality, but you’re not like you used to be.” Jenny explained, disheartened by the reality of what her friend has turned into.   
Jas took a moment to take in what was said, and sighed deeply, retracting her hand from Jenny’s face and turning around slowly.   
“I know.” she mumbled, walking over to the couch once more and sitting upon it, putting her hand over her face and breathing deeply.   
Jas knew how to get what she wanted, she was talented in that regard. Her boyfriend Reese had noticed this talent years ago, and trained her to be more manipulative and persuasive.   
“You don’t think I’ve realized what I’ve become? When I came back to London to work at the pub, I saw it on all of your faces. I’ve changed, I know I have, but I don’t want to be like this. I don’t want to have you all fear when I walk through the door.” Jas confessed, faking a small weep.   
Jenny believed the liar, and approached her slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s okay Jas, you can start from fresh. Although… I don’t recommend… being with Reese anymore. He’s affecting you, he’s changing you.” she told her, hoping to speak some sense to the crying bluffer. 

Possum entered the room and sat down, looking at the two women, crying and upset. Or at least one of them. Purring at the dismay, she walked away into the kitchen swaying her tail and fluff to search for the promised food, only to find the food bad on the shelf, and an empty bowl on the ground.

Jenny sat down next to Jas, and comforted her with a genuine hug and stroke of the hair. Embracing her friend who she thought was changing, slowly in her arms.   
“Jas, it’s actually nice to see you this vulnerable. It’s like I’m hugging my old friend again.” Jenny admitted.   
Back in the early 2000’s, Jenny and Jas were rather close, inseparable almost, along with Gregory. When he wasn’t there however, the two would often ‘practise’ kissing. Jenny actually needed the aid and help, whereas Jas would do it purely for her own desire. There were times the two had intimate interactions, although they were few and far between, and only really appreciate by Jas, who eventually ended up confessing to her friend that she was in love.  
Remembering back to those days, and seeing how upset Jas was, Jenny gave in to the idea, and proceeded to push Jas’ head onto her chest. Knowing that she would like the placement, but also discreet enough to be an innocent move.  
“Gregory and I will help you y’know. If you need help leaving this toxicity.” Jenny mumbled, stroking the knotted hair of Jas, and using her other hand to caress her cheek.   
Enjoying the pampering, Jas’ instinctive sexual desires kicked in, and the manipulation increased.   
“I don’t know if I can do it Jenny, he's ... quite abusive at times. Like, I don’t… I don’t even like men.” Jas cried intentionally, leaning in more to the chest of her love interest, rubbing her cheeks along the lining of her breast, or lack of it.   
Jenny dismissed the rubbing, and gave her the benefit of the doubt, believing in her devious act.  
“I know Jas, I know. I did wonder why a lesbian was dating a man, he must’ve scared you hard to make you be with him. The Jas I know is strong witted and takes no shit, I need that Jas back. You hear me?” Jenny whispered to her, running her fingers through her hair and pulling the curls around her ears. Trying to convince her to leave the man she actually does love, although unknowingly believing her lies.   
Jas took the hand of Jenny’s and moved it around to her mouth, kissing the back of her hand softly and looking up at her love interest.  
“I still remember those times where we would hang out in the girls toilets, wait for everyone to leave and practise playing tonsil tennis.” Jas laughed slightly, giving the impression she was feeling better in the company of Jenny.  
“I remember that too Jas. I wanted to learn how to smooch, meanwhile you were there rubbing yourself.” Jenny giggled. At the time she was alarmed by Jas’ self-pleasure, but soon forgave her for it.   
“Ah yes, I forgot about that.” Jas’ said, giving an uneasy smile, “I couldn’t help it though, you were just so fit-” she paused, “-still are.”  
Jenny’s face turned red and she giggled quietly, mushing her face into her shoulder, embarrassed by the compliment.  
Jas always gave compliments to Jenny, whenever the opportunity arose she would slide in a comment on how beautiful she looked, or how her hair was pretty. Jenny would usually brush off those comments, but now was a little different. The setting was calm, the mood was warm, and she felt like she had her old friend back. The one she always used to hang out with, skateboard with… kiss in secret places.   
Jas saw how the compliment made Jenny blush, and continued to smooch her hand, making her shiver with every warm peck.   
“This feel familiar to you?” Jas smiled, continuing to breath on her skin, making her hairs stand on end.  
“It does.” Jenny paused, enjoying the small kisses and waiting for the right time to speak.  
“I always wondered what it was like y’know… to do things...with you.” Jenny confessed, pushing her head in her shoulder once again as she pushed her hand against the lips of Jas. “I was always too nervous, scared even. I’d never done anything with a woman, still haven’t.”  
“Well…” Jas mumbled, letting go of her hand and reaching up to caress Jenny’s face, “We can take things slow if you want. First time for everything.” she winked, slowly leaning in to kiss her warm lips, mostining them with her own.  
After a few brief movements from one mouth to another, the two retracted and looked at each other deep in the eye, gazing on and imagining back when they were teens.   
“This feels…nice. But, I don’t know how Ethan will feel about it, if… we do anything more.” Jenny said pitifully, wanting to do things with Jas, but scared for her current boyfriend.  
“It’s okay, I just… With Reese being how he is, I guess I forgot what it was like with such an...attractive woman, I…” Jas coerced Jenny, using her wits and persuasive tactics.   
Jenny stopped Jas’ speech with a finger pressed upon her lips,   
“No no no, I want to, I just… no, I want to.” Jenny whispered, leaning in once again to kiss Jas. The two relaxed and pressed each others heads closer together, their heads leaning sideways to get a full passionate smooch.   
Jas’ hand reached around the neck of Jenny’s and rubbed it along the lining of her shoulders, caressing her collar bones and grazing down her chest, still clothed but still sensitive. A few low moans and huffs came from Jas as she finally had the opportunity to rub the breasts of her crush, ignoring the fabric between the skin to skin contact.   
Jenny let all her fears escape her body as she decided to give her all to Jas, knowing, or rather believing, her false lies and woes. She grasped the ends of her shirt and slowly stripped her top half off, revealing a black padded bra.   
As soon as the chest was shown, Jas took no time to squeeze and fondle the bra, kissing her chest and moving down to her cleavage, making Jenny quiver at the sensations of the warm moisture, and the lip to skin contact. Without hesitation Jas grasped the padded bra and pulled it down, showing the flat chest that Jenny possed. A small gasp was given off, but the kisses and fondling calmed down Jenny enough to ignore her insecurities, and instead moaned at the upcoming sensations of Jas’ lips on her breasts.   
After hearing the moan, Jas took the sudden pleasure as an acceptance in kissing her nipples, running her tongue around the perimeter, and suckling after every lap.   
Pushing her head more closely to her skin, Jenny pulled Jas’ hair and forced her breasts into her mouth, lounging her head back in pleasure, and enjoying the betrayal of Ethan’s trust.   
Jas’ finally moaned out at the toughness of Jenny’s grip, and began giving hard but painless bites on Jenny’s nipples. After a few rounds of biting, Jenny had become too enticed not to do the same to Jas, and proceeded to lift her shirt up as Jas continued to suckle and nibble.   
Removing the shirt and untying the bra, her cold hands made her way onto the large breasts of Jas, making her moan in shock of the cold. 

Possum came back into the room and sat down in the position she sat in before, looking at the once saddened and crying pair, now fondling and moaning with each other. A small huff and sniff was given off by the now annoyed cat, hungry and angry, as she pranced off into another room to lie down, waiting for her meal.

Pulling Jenny up by her upper arms, Jas pushed her down on the couch, making her lay down, placing a small cushion at the back of her head for added comfort. She kissed her lips, and slowly made her way down to her neck, chest, nipples and stomach, making Jenny moan at every position. Finally reaching her upper pubic area, she attempted to push Jenny’s jeans down with her chin, licking the area above until deciding to use her hand to undo the button and unzip them down. Pulling the jeans down, Jas kissed Jenny’s panties, making sure to mush her lips against the important parts of her groin.   
Moaning at the kisses, Jenny felt more and more aroused as Jas’ licks up and down the fabric, focusing on moving her tongue around the top half and pushing her chin at the bottom. Eventually, after some seduction, Jenny became too aroused, and moaned out, “Take them off.” to Jas, surprising her, and making her incredibly turned on too.   
Pulling the panties off, revealing her extremely wet condition, Jas took no time in sliding her tongue along the slit, pausing at Jenny’s clitorus and sucking on the sensitive area.   
“More!” Jenny moaned out, pushing Jas’ head into her groin, whilst rubbing her nipples in time with the licks.   
Jas stopped licking and moved up her body once more, this time moving her hand up to Jenny’s pussy, inserting two fingers into her, and her thumb rubbing her clitorus.   
“I’ll give you more.” she whispered along with kissing, making her way back up her body and reaching Jenny’s mouth, stopping her from moaning by smooching her once again.   
Going slowly at first, Jas sped up the pace and fingered her crush with a greater speed, still not the fastest however, as she didn’t want her to arrive just yet.   
“Go faster Jas…” Jenny moaned through kisses, although hearing an audible decline from Jas, trying not to take her lips away from Jenny.   
Keeping in time with the moans, Jas pushed her fingers in more the more Jenny moaned, hinting at what she wanted to hear. Jenny soon grasped what she was doing, and played along with her antics, moaning louder and faster, making Jas go faster and harder.   
At full speed and volume, Jas finally decided to bend her fingers, making the attempt to actually find Jenny’s g-spot. After a loud burst of noise and a more moist hand, she found what she was looking for. Jenny spasmed at the sensations and moaned her loudest at the feelings, making Jas become more and more aroused and wet.   
“If only I had another hand” Jas joked, not expecting Jenny to take it in, and treat her to her own hand, pulling down the jeggings and reaching into Jas’ panties.   
“Oh my...god..” Jas mumbled, alarmed by the sudden fingers rubbing against her extremely sensitive clit. Jas never expected her crush to ever touch her, and to have it happen so soon made her spasm along with Jenny. 

Possum came back into the room, again, and looked on at the two spasming women, both moaning louder than before. Looking behind her at the door, it was clear that Possum was not going to get her meal, wanted to leave and probably wanted to be pampered by Ethan round about now. A small meow and groan was given to alert the two horny friends, but no notice was taken in the large cat. She decided to lay down once more, and was visibly irritated by all the noise and complete lack of food.

Jas pummelled Jenny at full speed with her fingers, and spasmed at the rubbing Jenny was providing her, making them almost compete in pleasuring each other.  
After some loud noises and vast movements, Jenny was the first to cum, orgasming in a series of fast moans and loud huffs, making Jas instinctively slow down the more sensitive she got. After leaning back and relaxing her hips, Jenny lay there continuing to rub Jas, slower this time after the exhaustion she just underwent.   
Jas appreciated the slow rubbing, as she could enjoy it more, taking every bit of it in.   
“Thanks for that Jas, that was amazing.” Jenny huffed, making Jas smile and twitch at the compliments in her performance.   
“Yeah, I knew you’d like it.” Jas mumbled through heavy breathing, finally reaching her peak and orgasming too, making Jenny’s fingers slip around and hard to control.  
Falling onto Jenny, the two lay next to each other and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Do you feel better now?” Jenny asked her, giggling as she already knew the answer.  
A bit surprised at the question, Jas remembered her series of lies, and nodded quickly. “I do, I feel so much better. Thank you.” she said fast, hugging her and smirking to herself, hoping she doesn’t discover that she has no intention of leaving Reese.  
“Y’know, that entire time...it felt like we were being watched.” Jenny mumbled, but shaking away the thought and continued to cuddle Jas.

A loud and grumpy meow was presented from another room, and Jenny’s eyes widened. “Oh…right.”


End file.
